<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[浩珉]平行线[01-02 by TuiMao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931806">[浩珉]平行线[01-02</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao'>TuiMao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[浩珉]平行线[01-02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一篇是幼教允浩/厨师昌珉AU 作者本人不是纯洁路线的画风 </p><p> </p><p>1. 幼教允浩/厨师昌珉</p><p>01.</p><p>郑允浩意识到他来得太早了已经是他在这家不起眼的小酒馆落座了差不多一小时后。窗外下了点雨，这雨来得让人措手不及，有三三两两路人匆匆跑到沿街的店招雨棚下抖着外套上的雨。他久违地要了酒，稍许苦味的液体顺着喉咙下去一直冲到胃里，略略热辣，过后脸色有点热度升了上来。</p><p>这是他们第一次相遇的店。</p><p> </p><p>他拨弄了下手机，锁屏图是他们去年终于两个人都请到了假期，一起到太平洋海岛上度假，夜里在凉爽湿润的海风里放烟火的背影，请了同时在那片沙滩夜游的游客帮忙拍的，夜景模式有些模糊，那两团小小的火花朦朦胧胧，映得他心里也暖了起来。</p><p>——你在哪里？为什么还没有到。</p><p>他按了这几个字发了出去，意识有些模糊，抬手揉了揉眼，使劲眨了眨。他今天特意从和同事聚餐上早早退场。他知道他的占有欲和控制欲是一种超越常人可以接受的临界值的东西。沈昌珉也会小小的反抗，像刺猬一样缩成球马上竖起每一根屏障，滚来滚去要逃跑，从每一个角度抵御和无视他。但每一次到最后总会妥协一点点，后退一点点，他便再过界一点点，蚕食一点点。</p><p>这就是问题所在，他比沈昌珉想象的更爱他。</p><p>他觉得他可以不用说出口。</p><p>他想要他的全部。</p><p>他想要把他变成自己的东西。</p><p> </p><p>他们最近各自忙了很久，连在家里碰头都不怎么对得上时间，称得上像样的交谈甚至一次都没有，他隐隐约约觉得哪里不太对劲。</p><p>昌珉在结束营业后研发新菜，到家总是郑允浩已经睡下的深夜，洗完澡带着温热的水汽爬上/chuang，从后面像小动物一样缠上来抱紧郑允浩，这种时候他总是特别老实，也让他暂时安心下来。郑允浩第二天早起的时候他自然还在安静睡着，上唇微微翘着，睫毛在眼下投下了一层阴影，睡颜比沈昌珉本人的童颜更孩子气上三分。</p><p> </p><p>如果在他家里过夜，天光就会从他老式印花暗纹的窗帘后隐约透进来一些，他家有着与沈昌珉家顺应了第四次工业革命自动开关的窗帘完全不同的老式家装。以前休息日的时候，沈昌珉喜欢乱翘着头发光了上半身捻着清洁布替他仔仔细细擦着木格门窗和玻璃，他给自己倒了牛奶靠在卧室门框从后面欣赏着他小男友的忙忙碌碌和嘀嘀咕咕。沈昌珉感受到了身后略带些温度的视线，晚霞一样的红色慢慢从耳垂染上了整片耳廓，却带着点硬气扭过头来，“干嘛。”一回过来发现郑允浩虽然穿着居家服但标准男模姿靠在那里眯眼笑，他胸口又突突跳得快了起来，还没等他转开视线，对方已经搁下杯子走过来给了他一个让他透不过来气的拥抱。</p><p>昌珉妮。</p><p>他吻了他的耳廓，在他耳边喊着轻声他名字的声音却真挚又温柔地要死。</p><p>沈昌珉觉得他的耳朵烫得要烧起来了。</p><p>他想跺跺脚发泄自己的不争气，却伸手搂紧了郑允浩加深了这个拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>他已经预料到郑允浩估计早就一个人在餐馆里急得火烧火燎了，他本来早早就请了假，他们在这些日子里确实和彼此在一起的时间太短暂了。只是今天冷餐部的一位后辈病了，其他人都腾不开手，冷餐部的主管小姐姐再三央求了他帮一下忙。沈昌珉并不熟悉冷餐部，再加上随着时间流逝内心渐渐沉淀对枯等着的郑允浩的愧疚，把透明糖球甩飞了好几个。</p><p> </p><p>雨刷器有节奏地来回刮去了挡风玻璃上的雨水，城市的景观灯的光彩映在潮湿的地面上，模模糊糊的一团彩色印迹来回变幻着，他发了会呆看得有些入神。这个红灯有些久了，还偏偏遇上了堵车高峰，他轻轻用指尖敲了敲方向盘。他在不知不觉中染上了一些郑允浩独有的小动作，现在回想起来一开始他是多么抵抗去见他一面就不由得自己都想发笑。</p><p> </p><p>崔始源游说了他差不多有两个月——我的这个前辈就是有那么好。甚至把对方的优点罗列了清单一二三十五六七，彩虹屁吹得像奔月卫星直冲云霄之外。</p><p>他的内心深处有一百个小小的沈昌珉——也可能是一千个，蹬着腿抵抗相亲这件事。他一直认为感情这件事是自然而然随遇而安的。他放弃抵抗那天是因为连崔珉豪都加入了崔始源的阵营，因为他和那位传说中的郑允浩一起打了次保龄球，沈昌珉从此觉得或许崔始源可以考虑去竞选。</p><p> </p><p>他们见面的那天，他有些吃惊地睁大眼看着对方从口袋里掏出来各种干花，小皮筋，邦迪，小支药膏和吃了半块的饼干。甚至一只还在爬动的西瓜虫。却没有掏到他的名片。</p><p>对方肉眼可见地懊恼中，却依然露着他可能这辈子见过的最灿烂的笑容，“真的很抱歉，都是孩子们塞进去的。”</p><p>要不是对方真的的确如同崔始源和崔珉豪说的那么帅气，可能他真的在这一刻就找借口走人了。他摇了摇头，低头抿了口酒。对待孩子那么有耐心的人，通常应该都不会糟糕吧。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩很中意沈昌珉，从他一开始用那双漂亮的眼睛不解地望着他的时候，他的脊椎一路顺着后脖子那里就窜起来了热度。他最原始的身体狩猎直觉在告诉他，他应该得到他，让他那双清澈的眼睛从此不再看向别处。</p><p>他从他身边很多人那里听说了许多次沈昌珉，好奇心驱使他在崔始源的牵线下来到了这里。然而现在让他产生了更多的好奇——他想了解他更多。或许是他的身体和酒精的适应度并不怎么好的关系，也可能是他上了些头，他甚至想把刚才掏出来的那一朵小小的干花插到沈昌珉一直在撩动到耳后的边发里。没准是因为那酒的后劲实在太足了，郑允浩一想到或许他的指尖还会擦过他薄薄的耳廓，喉咙口就有些火烧火燎起来。</p><p>郑允浩是个健谈且条条有理的男人，却一时不知道要对沈昌珉说些什么，他有许多话想说，一开口依然谈起来了那些可爱又软乎乎的小孩子们。他有些无措却没有表现出来——谁会在第一次见面就对对方说一些工作上的琐事呢，都不确定对方是否感兴趣，只是看起来很平静地听着，时不时点了点头。</p><p>郑允浩像所有在第一眼就坠入了爱河的人一样，想要好好表现自己，却一时没有找到想要的方式，幸好他的执着和真诚是抵得过世间一切的东西。那一天下了雪，告别的时候，他看着夜幕中的雪花慢悠悠地飘落在沈昌珉茶色的头发和黑色大衣上，如同繁星点点。郑允浩心里一热，他决定再努力一下，伸出了自己温暖的双手紧紧握住了沈昌珉的手，笑着对他说——你还会和我见面的吧。</p><p>郑允浩没有松开手，直到沈昌珉移开了视线，耳朵慢慢红了起来。他心里某个地方柔软甜蜜得让他深陷，所谓世间人与人相遇最美好的一刻就是当下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>